Silly thoughts
by Curlsx2
Summary: Late at night Yuma's thoughts get a bit dark and over whelming. He just needs a someone to be there for him for a while. Short drabble-ish angsty-fluff.


Pale moonlight shone into the young boys room. A figure lay motionless in a hammock strung from the ceiling above him. Tired crimson eyes stared blankly to the light that spilled calmly into the room around him. He sighed deeply and toyed with the necklace that hung from his neck with his free hand. His mind was over cluttered and empty all at once. Too many thoughts that he'd tried to push back and cover up for so long. He shifted uncomfortably in the hammock attempting to force his mind to shut up. It didn't work exactly.

He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to jump out of the hammock, and scream and hit everything possible. Hate, depression, frustration all spilling out in one sitting. It'd all just been one horrible day. Normally he could take the let downs and the disappointments, but today he just couldn't. Today he wasn't okay with being laughed at when he screwed up. Today he wasn't okay with his so called friends chewing him out for trying to be himself. Today he wasn't okay with being lectured by the man inside his necklace. Today was the day that his parents had begun their world travels. Today was the day he was abandoned.

The teen shuddered, tucking himself closer into a ball. Why did it bother him so much? It's not like they left him on purpose. They wanted to see the world together, to explore the unknown. As much as he told himself that, the heaviness in his heart didn't leave. Sometimes he got silly thoughts. Sometimes he'd think about blaming them for wanting to explore and be free. Sometimes he felt robbed of the childhood and love he wanted. They were silly thoughts, but the fact that they weren't true didn't mean they still didn't hang over him in a dark cloud.

Tonight he was lying alone, with no one to go to and it hadn't felt worse. He was probably being too proud. His grandmother and his sister were just a short walk away, but he couldn't show weakness. What was the point? Nothing was wrong. So why was his mind caving in on him when nothing was inside of it?

Without much thought he tightened his grip around the necklace, feeling the edges dig into his hand. He brought it to his lips and took a shaky breath.

"Astral," he whispered, his voice betraying how awkward he felt, "are you, uh, awake?"

He pulled the key away from his lips the instant it lit up. The glow of a figure formed behind him, and he saw him form into reality out of the corner of his eye. The being tipped his head lightly, two intense eyes baring into his skull.

"Yuma, I don't sleep as you humans do," he stated calmly.

Yuma blushed and cursed at himself inwardly, another screw up.

"Right," he muttered, refusing to turn and face him, ",forgot."

A silence hung over the two of them. Yuma could still feel the eyes of the supernatural being inspecting him quietly. He showed no signs of acknowledging him.

"Yuma," he muttered. The boy continued to ignore him. He was beginning to regret calling him out in the first place. It was rare he ever gave him privacy and now that he had finally got it he had made the mistake of drawing him out again. Another screw up, another mistake. He waited for someone to come out and laugh at him for always being such an idiot

"Yuma," he repeated, floating closer so he was hovering a few inches away from the hammock.

There was a moment of silence before he continued, "Is there something you needed?"

He bit his lip, admitting some sort of grudging defeat. He rolled over in the hammock and gazed up at Astral, inspecting his face quietly.

"Don't go back inside the key tonight," he stated firmly glancing up at him.

Astral tipped his head again and arched an eyebrow. He simply stared up at him, expecting some sort of interrogation on his motives and what it all meant. "Okay," he said simply, hovering in a kneeling position.

He was caught of guard a bit by that to say the least. A blue hand lifted up and entwined fingers with his, the necklace falling out of his grasp and resting against his chest. His mind seemed to slow slightly, the pace of thought dimming. Astral's hand squeezed his lightly while his thumb drew patterns on his the underside of hand. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply draining his mind again.

Sometimes he had silly thoughts. Silly thoughts that he was truly alone. He'd think that everyone laughed at him because he was a screw up . He'd think that his friends yelled at him because they hated him instead of yelling out of concern. He'd think that Astral told him what to do all the time because he felt he was incapable of doing anything. He'd think that he really was abandoned. He felt a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Astral?" he asked, without opening his eyes.

"Yes, Yuma?"

"I'm pop flying," he grinned.

He heard Astral let something out of a strangled laugh as he rested his head softly on his hand.

"Of course you are." he said simply.

_Just some keyshipping - ugh. This is short and it isn't the best but it's something  
>Apologies for this being sort of depressing and less fluffy ah well<br>Thanks for reading_


End file.
